The use of dowel pins for joining two wooden members has been in existance for more than a century and consists of a circular wooden dowel pin or similar structure that is inserted within two dowel holes formed in the respective members.
Examples of various types of dowel constructions and manners of assemblying two pieces of wood are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 148,276; 1,555,242; 1,726,362; 2,011,529; 2,384,918; 3,883,258; 3,927,467; 3,966,339; 3,954,345; and, 4,028,999.
In the aforementioned patents, various types of dowel pin constructions and methods of assembling are disclosed and all of these contemplate the interconnection of two wooden members without the use of glue or nails.